1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving an optical disk drive, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a stepping motor by using a micro-step mode at deceleration or acceleration of the stepping motor, which moves an optical pickup head in a full step mode or a half step mode, to minimize lens vibration of the optical pickup head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional optical disk drive places an optical pickup head on a disk by driving a stepping motor in a full step mode, a half step mode or a micro-step mode. By driving the stepping motor in the full step mode or the half step mode, the optical pickup head is moved faster than that of the micro-step mode since these modes have a vector quantity larger than that of the micro-step mode.
In the conventional optical disk drive, when the movement of optical pickup head is accelerated in the full step mode or the half step mode, a lens of the head is significantly vibrated at the time of accelerating so that the vibration may cause an unstable condition to control the lens. Similarly, in the conventional optical disk drive, when the optical pickup head is decelerated in the full step mode or the half step mode, the lens also experiences a significant vibration at the time deceleration, so that it may cause an unstable condition to control the lens.
In order to solve the above problems, a latency time is given to the lens when the full step mode or the half step mode is applied, so that the lens can stably operate. However, there is a problem with this solution in that a time to move the optical pickup head of the stepping motor slows down.